Build Fighters - The Runaway
Build Fighters - The Runaway is a series of light novels taking place in the Gundam Build Fighters timeline. It has been adapted into a 12 episode OVA under the title Model Psychosis Gundam Build Fighters - RUNAWAY. Story Chapters (Novel) #Volume 1: Splendor ##Chapter 1: Money Problem ##Chapter 2: Splendorous Sheryl ##Chapter 3: Black Rock Body ##Chapter 4: Team Splendor ##Chapter 5: Conception of the Giant ##Chapter 6: In the Black and Blue ##Chapter 7: The Black Comet ##Chapter 8: The Blue DIAVION ##Chapter 9: Black Comet No.3 ##Chapter 10: Altimit Rebirth ##Chapter 11: DASH Protector ##Chapter 12: Arch Lam-Phi-Ta ##Chapter 13: Transforming Comet ##Chapter 14: Combining Comet ##Chapter 15: The Tourney #Volume 2: Betrayal of the Splendor ##Chapter 16: Revealing the Giant God ##Chapter 17: Black in Birth ##Chapter 18: ##Chapter 19: ##Chapter 20: ##Chapter 21: ##Chapter 22: ##Chapter 25: ##Chapter 26: ##Chapter 27: ##Chapter 28: ##Chapter 29: #Volume 3: Forbidden ##Chapter 30: ##Chapter 31: ##Chapter 32: ##Chapter 33: ##Chapter 34: ##Chapter 35: ##Chapter 36: ##Chapter 37: ##Chapter 38: ##Chapter 39: ##Chapter 40: ##Chapter 41: ##Chapter 42: #Volume 4: Generation ##Chapter 43: ##Chapter 44: ##Chapter 45: ##Chapter 46: ##Chapter 47: ##Chapter 48: Sinful Act ##Chapter 49: ##Chapter 50: ##Chapter 51: ##Chapter 52: #Volume 5: Vernas Chamis ##Chapter 53: ##Chapter 54: ##Chapter 55: ##Chapter 56: ##Chapter 57: ##Chapter 58: ##Chapter 59: ##Chapter 60: ##Chapter 61: ##Chapter 62: ##Chapter 63: ##Chapter 64: ##Chapter 65: #Volume 6: Greed ##Chapter 66: ##Chapter 67: ##Chapter 68: ##Chapter 69: ##Chapter 70: ##Chapter 71: ##Chapter 72: ##Chapter 73: ##Chapter 74: ##Chapter 75: ##Chapter 76: #Volume 7: Lone Comet ##Chapter 77: ##Chapter 78: ##Chapter 79: ##Chapter 80: ##Chapter 81: ##Chapter 82: ##Chapter 83: ##Chapter 84: ##Chapter 85: ##Chapter 86: ##Chapter 87: ##Chapter 88: ##Chapter 89: ##Chapter 90: #Volume 8: Splendorous Revenge ##Chapter 91: ##Chapter 92: ##Chapter 93: ##Chapter 94: ##Chapter 95: ##Chapter 96: ##Chapter 97: ##Chapter 98: ##Chapter 99: ##Chapter 100: ##Chapter 101: ##Chapter 102: ##Chapter 103: ##Chapter 104: ##Chapter 105: ##Chapter 106: #Volume 9: Black and White ##Chapter 107: ##Chapter 108: ##Chapter 109: ##Chapter 110: ##Chapter 111: ##Chapter 112: ##Chapter 113: ##Chapter 114: ##Chapter 115: ##Chapter 116: ##Chapter 117: ##Chapter 118: ##Chapter 119: ##Chapter 120: ##Chapter 121: ##Chapter 122: White Rock ##Chapter 123: #Volume After: The Reformer ##Chapter 124: Forgiver ##Chapter 125: Rejection ##Chapter 126: Fixer ##Chapter 127: Helper ##Chapter 128: Joiner ##Chapter 129: Runaway ##Chapter 130: Reformer Episodes (OVA) #/Birth in Black/ #/Splendor in Birth/ #/Forgotten in Splendor/ #/Virtue of the Forgotten/ #/Tortured Virtue/ #/Eye of the Tortured/ #/Seeing Eye/ #/Sight Seeing/ #/Limits of Sight/ #/Edge of Limits/ #/Under the Edge/ #/Black in the Comet Underneath/ Characters /Character Image Gallery/ *Tsukasa Akashi *Karei Akashi *Sheryl Bes *Abel Kaiver *Gwino Carian *Doppio Arma *Enmy Corea *Leif Keiban *Kaeru Reins *Ciel Longhaim *Akira Youma *Eros Greene *Narega Togami *Yama Katoki *Forbes Asha *Celes Veva *Namen Togami *Taben Suzaki List of Gunpla /Gunpla Image Gallery/ First Year *RMS-192MB ZM Black Rock *RGM-79SG GM Solar Ground Type *GU-0/SSRAC Gundam CED Splendor *RGM/SSRAC Ide GM Splendor *AKGC-001a Gundam Dragonar *GN-004CC Gundam Nadleeh Carian Custom *GU-0/SSBC CED Splendor Black Comet *AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet *GUN-BBBB Blu DIAVION Gundam *AGE-3BC Gundam AGE-3 Black Comet *AMP-127rb Altimit Rebirth *ZOIC-0050D DASH Protector *AFW-X104AC Arch Gundam ΛΦΔ *AMP-001LLL ZECT Gundam Ciel *AGE-2BC Gundam AGE-2 Black Comet *AGE-1BC Gundam AGE-1 Black Comet *RX-78NTG Gundam ALEX Ground Type *AKGC-008a Cobalt Sazabi *HGMS-0017 Zetaplus T1 *HGMS-0333 ReZEL P8 Second Year *AMPY-000L The Duraga Gundam Ciel *XLR8-123 Paradox Gundam XLR8 *ERO-0000 Cerberus Gundam HLP *AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet *AMPY-0000L ANIDNN Ciel *XLR8-000 The Duraga Gundam XLR8 *ERO-000 ANIDNN HPL *AAA-000A ANIDNN Azathoth *CCC-000C ANIDNN Cthulu *YYY-000Y ANIDNN Yog-Sothoth *ZGMF-X10AB Build Freedom Gundam Third Year *RX-178-7 7th Gundam Mk-II *MSL-001 Gundam Delta Snow Jammer *MSL-002 Gundam Zeta Heat Mirage *MSL-003 Gundam Delta Vapor Resonance *MSL-004 Gundam Zeta Sun Downer *MSL-005 Gundam Delta Forever Diamond *MSL-00HSBC Hyaku Shiki Black Comet *ZOIC-0000D ZECT Gundam Dasher *RGM-86Rw/MHWMA-13580 GM III Duragan Gear Fourth Year *GU-0000/SSRAC Hyper EVA Gundam *XLR8-0000 ANIDNN XLR8 *GX-0/SSRAC Gundam EOU Victus Aurora *XXXG-01W/SSRAC Gundam Wing Splendor *XXXG-01DWR Deathscythe White Rock Songs *''Chain'' by BACK-ON (Opening 1; Birth in Black - Splendor in Birth) *''kuchizuke'' by BUCK-TICK (Opening 2; Forgotten in Splendor - Under the Edge) *''Storywriter'' by Supercar (Insert 1; Splendor in Birth) *''VOODOO Kingdom'' by Soul'd OUT (Insert 2; Under the Edge) Trivia *Throughout The Runaway, there's several references to old Sunrise mecha anime that were released between the 70s and 90s. Category:Novels Category:Stories